Summer Tour
El Summer Tour es la segunda gira de Bridgit Mendler. En 2013 la gira visitó Norteamérica para apoyar su álbum de debut [[Hello My Name Is...|''Hello My Name Is...]], donde comenzó en Burlington, Iowa y terminó en Arlington, Texas. El setlist incluía todas las canciones de ''Hello My Name Is..., excepto "The Fall Song" y "Love Will Tell Us Where to Go". También hizo dos coveres: "Starry Eyed", de la cantante británica Ellie Goulding, y "Animal", de la banda estadounidense Neon Trees. En 2014 Mendler anunció la segunda etapa de la gira. Mendler mantuvo la misma setlist de su álbum anterior e incluyó dos nuevas canciones, "Fly to You" y "Deeper Shade of Us", de su próximo segundo álbum de estudio. También cambió los coveres, incluyendo "Magic", por la banda británica Coldplay, y "Latch", por Divulgación y Sam Smith. En noviembre de 2014 Mendler viajaría por primera vez fuera de Norteamérica con la gira para presentarse en Sudamérica en tres países, pero fueron cancelados. Antecedentes y desarrollo El 5 de junio de 2013, Mendler anunció en su sitio web que tendría una gira de verano para promocionar su álbum de debut [[Hello My Name Is...|''Hello My Name Is...]]. En el comienzo de junio, Mendler anunció fechas de gira en su sitio web oficial arrancando el 16 de junio en Burlington, Iowa. El 7 de junio, lanzó en su Instagram la pancarta promocional de la gira, creada por el artista gráfico Ashkahn Shahparnia, y reveló algunas fechas. El 31 de julio, Mendler dijo que pasó un año y medio ensayando con su banda antes de la gira. Presentó su banda, formada por Eric Nicolau en guitarra y guitarra eléctrica, Roberto Cerletti en batería, Neara Russel en piano y backing vocals y Nick Adams en bajo. En una entrevista con Cambio, Mendler comentó sobre la gira diciendo: "Estoy tan emocionada de viajar este verano, tengo que ir a conocer gente en diferentes partes de los Estados Unidos", Mendler también dijo lo que la gente esperaría de la gira,"Creo que es una gran oportunidad para mí, para conocer al público mejor. Siento que mi música es bastante nueva y no he tenido una gran oportunidad de hacer una gira porque estaba trabajando en Buena Suerte Charlie, así que estoy emocionadA de compartir la música con la gente y espero que la disfruten. Mendler y la banda fueron alojados en su propio autobús que viajó a Estados Unidos y Canadá para conciertos. En una entrevista al artista directo, ella dijo que ensayó por meses para alcanzar las emociones también en vivo. "En realidad, cantar las canciones en vivo ha sido algo a lo que definitivamente he tenido que adaptarme, no siempre son canciones fáciles, estoy orgullosa del arreglo que tenemos ahora, lo estoy disfrutando." El 1 de agosto, Mendler dijo en una entrevista con Cambio que hará su gira por Europa cuando acabe las ciudades americanas, pero no le dice las fechas ni los países. Promoción Antes del comienzo de la gira, Mendler lanzó un video teaser en su canal de YouTube mostrando contenido del video. Realizó varias entrevistas para hablar sobre la gira y la promovió en un mini concierto para la Academia Grammy. En abril el 30 lanzó el teaser prolongado en vivo en Londres, por la música universal, registrada en un funcionamiento especial en el Reino Unido. Mendler no realizó espectáculos en el país, sino que promovió la etapa americana. Ella dijo que fue inspirada particularmente por Bob Dylan y Gwen Stefani en el escenario y citó su energía y presencia. En una entrevista a The Star Magazine, también dijo que se inspiró en la forma en que Adele muestra emociones en el escenario y trató de hacer lo mismo. "Adele hizo un espectáculo increíble.Yo realmente aprendí mucho acerca de cómo ella hace su actuación, porque ella no es una bailarina, sólo un cantante y narrador. Adele hizo que todos se sientan como si estuvieran en su sala de estar. Ha contado historias e interactuó con la audiencia". Galería Setlist '''Bridgit Mendler' Primera Etapa (2013) # "Hurricane" # "Top of the World" # "Forgot to Laugh" # "City Lights" # "All I See Is Gold" # "5:15" # "Starry Eyed" (cover de Ellie Goulding) # "Love Will Tell Us Where To Go" # "Animal" (Neon Trees cover) # "Blonde" # "Rocks At My Window" # "Ready or Not" Segunda Etapa (2014) # Intro # "Hurricane" # "Blonde" # "Fly to You" # "Deeper Shade of Us" # "Ready or Not" # "Magic" (Coldplay cover) # "All I See Is Gold" # "5:15" # "Latch" (Disclosure y Sam Smith cover) # "Love Will Tell Us Where To Go" # "City Lights" # "Top of The World" # "Forgot to Laugh" # "Rocks At My Window" Actos de apertura Austin Mahone # "Banga Banga" # "Say You're Just a Friend" # "Say Somethin" # "What About Love" Alex Aiono # "Love on Fire" # "Alphabet Soup" # "Doesn't Get Better" # "Time of Your Life" Carter Matthews # "The Best Part Of Me" # "Be With You" # "Again" # "After All" Shane Harper # "One Step Closer" # "Rocketship" # "Dance With Me" # "Dancin' In The Rain" R5 # "Loud" # "Cali Girls" # "Can You Feel It" # "I Want You Bad" Stereo Jane # "Sing It" # "Detroid Girl" # "Plush" # "Love is Electric" Fechas del tour Primera Etapa= |-|Segunda Etapa= Fechas canceladas Personal Cantantes * Bridgit Mendler * Austin Mahone (Acto de apertura, fechas principales) * Alex Aiono (Acto de apertura, primera etapa para 3 fechas) * Carter Matthews (Acto de apertura, primera etapa solo en Burlington) * Shane Harper (Acto de apertura, primera etapa en Oregon Parks and Recreation Department) * R5 (Acto de apertura, primera etapa para 2 fechas) * Stereo Jane (Acto de apertura) Notas * El concierto de Mendler para el 20 de julio de 2013 en Six Flags Over Texas en Arlington, TX fue pospuesto, debido a un accidente fatal en el parque temático horas antes del concierto. Fue reprogramada para el 13 de octubre de 2013. Las entradas a partir de la fecha original todavía eran buenas para la fecha reprogramada. * Mendler fue el artista principal de Tanger Outlet Fashion Camp & Tour 2014. Referencias Categoría:Giras